staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Pani Prezydent - odc. 8; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 06:40 Zakład Hanny (Can I Do It? Hanna's Bet); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Przygoda z kolorami, odc. 23; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Domisie - Małpi rozum; program dla dzieci 09:25 Teleranek - magazyn 09:50 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 9; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:20 Dziadek i ja (Wide Awake); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:35 Rzeka czerwona (Red River); western kraj prod.USA (1948) 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Niedźwiedzie polarne i grizzly na dalekiej północy (Natural World: Polar Bears and Grizzlies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Doręczyciel - odc. 1/14 - Praca; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - finał lutego; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Co nowego Tygrysku?, odc. 35; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 40 - Szok poporodowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Drezno - cz. 2 (Dresden, teil 2); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 22:55 Uczta kinomana - Mój Nikifor; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2004) 00:40 Kolekcja kinomana - Pocałunek kobiety pająka (Kiss of the Spider Woman); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Brazylia (1985) 02:35 TELEZAKUPY 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 26/32 - Porwanie; serial 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1021 Rudy zwycięzca; telenowela TVP 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1022 Dwa spojrzenia; telenowela TVP 07:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 45; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 643; serial TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 227 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 228 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany 09:35 Zacisze gwiazd - (45) Henryk Gołębiewski 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Cyganie morza - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:40 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Australia - królestwo papug (Australia - Land of Parrots) - txt str.777; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - W drodze (15); magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Appaloosa (Appaloosa, The); western kraj prod.USA (1966) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1605 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1023 Molestowanie; telenowela TVP; 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Reni Jusis 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 358 Przebudzenie; serial TVP 17:05 Orzeł czy reszta - (9) Jachimek; talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (30); teleturniej 20:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - "Fajnie się jechało czyli Noworocznik Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem" 21:00 Dwójka w akcji - Tajemnice Los Angeles (L. A. Confidential); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 23:15 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 23:20 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 00:10 Niestety (film animowany) kraj prod.Polska (2004) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Pamiętajcie o Osieckiej (23 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 2002); widowisko 01:45 Ta ostatnia noc (About Last Night); komedia kraj prod.USA (1986) 03:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Uwaga: zmiana częstotliwości nadawania TVP INFO - aktualna : 10 773 MHz, transponder nr 53 06:23 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:50 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Zawodowcy - Joanna Białobrzeska - nauczycielka; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kurkowa TV; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czy czujesz ten rytm?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:04 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:59 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:31 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 00:56 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:09 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:25 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:47 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:11 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice Uwaga: zmiana częstotliwości nadawania TVP INFO - aktualna : 10 773 MHz, transponder nr 53 06:23 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności - flesz; Pogoda 07:50 Co to? Kto to? 08:00 Koncert życzeń 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Śląski koncert życzeń 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:50 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Zawodowcy - Joanna Białobrzeska - nauczycielka; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kurkowa TV; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czy czujesz ten rytm?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:04 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 W poszukiwaniu drogi 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Pogoda 18:30 Sport 18:45 Królowa Mab 20:00 Ogólnopolski festiwal piosenki artystycznej Rybnik 2008 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Hat-trick 22:15 Sport 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:59 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:31 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 00:56 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:09 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:25 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:47 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:11 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 9, serial animowany, USA 1998 6:45 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 9, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 23, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 24, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 8:15 Power Rangers - odc. 31, serial sf, USA 1999 8:45 Power Rangers - odc. 32, serial sf, USA 1999 9:15 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji EBU w Lublinie - waga półśrednia: rafał jackiewicz - luciano abis 10:45 Dziewczyny Cheetah - film muzyczny, Kanada, USA 2003 12:35 Nic nie widziałem, nic nie słyszałem - komedia, USA 1989 14:45 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Złoty interes - odc. 306, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 1 USA 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 137, USA 2007 21:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 29, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 46, USA 2007-2008 23:05 Mesjasz: W otchłani - odc. 1/2, film kryminalny, USA, Wielka Brytania 2005 1:05 Magazyn sportowy 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Anarchia - na planie "39 i pół" - program rozrywkowy 12:15 Lemony Snicket - seria niefortunnych zdarzeń - film familijny, USA, Niemcy 2004 14:25 "Kochaj i tańcz" - kulisy 14:55 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 16:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Niania - Mów mi Franiu - odc. 102, Polska 2008 18:30 Niania - Pechowa wysypka - odc. 103, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Dirty Dancing 2 - film muzyczny, USA 2004 21:45 39 i pół - odc. 13-ost., Polska 2008 22:45 W roli głównej - Kasia Cichopek 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 5, USA 2001-2002 23:50 W szponach korupcji - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999 1:55 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:55 Telesklep 3:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1614; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1615; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1616; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1617; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1618; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 627; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 4/7 Powódź; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /8/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 998* - Ciężar współczucia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Ostrobramskiej w Warszawie; STEREO 14:10 Dom - odc. 25/25* - Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Polacy na Syberii - Jestem z Irkucka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (61); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Narty, psy i poezja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Nagroda im. bp. Andrzejewskiego 2008 (Biskup Orszulik); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mini Szansa - Doda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 628; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Żywa woda kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Tak czy nie? - odc. 9/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 HIT GENERATOR - (1); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 57; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - Polska - Zagraniczne Gwiazdy PLK; STEREO 23:45 Niezwykli - Łemkowskie śpiewanie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 628; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Żywa woda kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tak czy nie? - odc. 9/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Narty, psy i poezja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 998* - Ciężar współczucia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom - odc. 25/25* - Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Polacy na Syberii - Jestem z Irkucka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Nagroda im. bp. Andrzejewskiego 2008 (Biskup Orszulik); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 07:05 Misja Arktyka - Wielka przygoda (The great adventure); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 21; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Skarby Filmoteki - Był sobie raz...; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1957); reż.:Walerian Borowczyk, Jan Lenica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Skarby Filmoteki - Nagrodzone uczucie; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1957); reż.:Walerian Borowczyk, Jan Lenica; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Skarby Filmoteki - Dom; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Skarby Filmoteki - Labirynt; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Jan Lenica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Nowy Janko Muzykant; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Jan Lenica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Koncert Marca Laforeta w Studiu Koncertowym Polskiego Radia im. W. Lutosławskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 2/26 - Fatalna wróżba; serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 3/26 - Rumburak leci na Pultanellę; serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Sztuka Ekranowana - Motion Trio; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Niedziela z baletem Sztuka choreografii Jirziego Kyliana - Stamping Ground (Stamping Ground); balet kraj prod.Holandia (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Sztuka choreografii Jirziego Kyliana - Symfonia D (Symphony in D); balet kraj prod.Holandia (1981); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Postrzyżyny (Postriziny); film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1980); reż.:Jiri Menzel; wyk.:Jiri Schmitzer, Magda Vasaryova, Jaromir Hanzlik, Rudolf Hrusinsky, Peter Cepek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Miasteczko Celebration (Celebration); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 30 lat PPA - Laureaci; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Teatr dla Dzieci - Bankructwo małego Dżeka; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Agnieszka Glińska; wyk.:Ignacy Przybylski, Andrzej Hudziak, Krzysztof Globisz, Dominika Ostałowska, grzegorz Damięcki, Agnieszka Wosińska, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Maria Maj, Marek Kalita; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Muzyczne odkrycia Jasnej Góry; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Anną Polony /cz. 1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni - Kraków 1886; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Anna Polony, Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Bińczycki, Janina Bachleda-Curuś, Marek Skup, Bolesław Nowak, Roman Stankiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Niedziela z ... Anną Polony /cz. 2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Benefis - Anny Polony /cz. 2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Niedziela z ... Anną Polony /cz. 3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Kreatura; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Agata Duda-Gracz; wyk.:Anna Polony, Andrzej Mrowiec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą - Młyn nad Lutynią; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Telekino nocą - Trzy młyny - odc. 2 Młyn nad Lutynią; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk.:Edward Żentara, Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Milewska, Monika Kuklińska, Olaf Lubaszenko, Bogusław Augustyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Syndrom Kaszpirowskiego (Kashpirovsky's Syndrome); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Poznań Jazz Fair '96 - Zbigniew Namysłowski All Stars; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kino nocne - Salaam Bombay! (Salaam Bombay!); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Indie, Wielka Brytania, Francja (1988); reż.:Mira Nair; wyk.:Shafiq Syed, Hansa Vithal, Chanda Sharma; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Sztuka choreografii Jirziego Kyliana - Stamping Ground (Stamping Ground); balet kraj prod.Holandia (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Sztuka choreografii Jirziego Kyliana - Symfonia D (Symphony in D); balet kraj prod.Holandia (1981); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Papież tysiąclecia - Kulisy i sensacje - 16 października 1978; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Papież tysiąclecia - Inwigilacja Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Jerzy Połomski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kontrowersje - Wielki Głód w Irlandii; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wyspa cudów; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Bataliony Ojczyzny; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Żelazne Kompanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Tajemnice historii - Rody Polskie - Żółtowscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Drugie dno historii - Wypędzeni; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tajemnice historii - Spętany anioł; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tajemnice historii - Tu Studio "Solidarność"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Historia i film - Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18 - Wiem, kim jesteś; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Janina Borońska, Mieczysław Stoor, Krzysztof Chamiec, Andrzej May, Alicja Zommer, Seweryn Butrym, Wiktor Nanowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Historia i film - Stawka wieksza niż życie cz. 1 Wiem kim jesteś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Koźniewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Tajemnice historii - Polki nad Londynem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 8 Odwet; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Z archiwów PRL-u 20:05 Historia i film - Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18 - Wiem, kim jesteś; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Janina Borońska, Mieczysław Stoor, Krzysztof Chamiec, Andrzej May, Alicja Zommer, Seweryn Butrym, Wiktor Nanowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Historia i film - Stawka wieksza niż życie cz. 1 Wiem kim jesteś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Tajemnice historii - Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Koźniewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 9 W matni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Siła bezsilnych - My chcemy Boga; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Wojna o krzyże; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:10 Liga Mistrzów - Lyon - Barcelona; STEREO 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Liga Mistrzów - Sporting - Bayern; STEREO 12:45 Z archiwum 12:55 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Liberec (bieg 50km mężczyzn) kraj prod.CZECHY (2009); STEREO 16:05 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Stoczniowiec Gdańsk - Cracovia; STEREO 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Polska - Zagraniczne Gwiazdy PLK; STEREO 20:35 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea - Juventus; STEREO 22:20 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Liberec K134 kraj prod.CZECHY (2009); STEREO 00:30 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 358 Przebudzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 13 "Przemijanie i trwanie"; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Doręczyciel 1/14 18:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Algieria; STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Las kormoranów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Internazionale - Man. United; STEREO 21:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 HIT GENERATOR - (2); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 HIT GENERATOR - Finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Kwestionariusz - Film o profesorze Edmundzie Wnuku - Lipińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 VIPO, magazyn disco 11.00 Kawiarnia prasowa 11.30 kościół w metropolii 12.00 S2 Śląsk 12.30 Gwarek 13.00 A nom się to podobo 14.00 Jacek Fedorowicz na bieżąco - program satyryczny 14.15 Film polski 16.15 Szafa 16.50 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Szlagrowe życie 18.30 Kuklok kulturalny 19.00 Wywiady ks. A. Nowaka 19.30 Silesia Informacje - flesz 19.35 Telezakupy 19.50 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.10 VIPO, magazyn disco 23.00 Szlagrowe życie 23.30 Psy i koty, magazyn hobbystyczny 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Jacek Fedorowicz na bieżąco 01.00 Koncert życzeń 01.30 A nom się to podobo 02.15 Spojrzenie po Lucku, magazyn kulturalny 02.30 Gwarek 03.00 Kościół w metropolii 03.30 Silesia Informacje 04.15 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 06.00 Wywiady ks. A. Nowaka 06.30 Reporter Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku